


valse pour deux

by akidyne



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Learning to Dance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bless my friend for suggesting "learning to dance" as a prompt, i HAD to write misakanon for kanons birthday okay??, i couldnt NOT, no betas we die like men, seriously it is. just fluff, this is the softest fic ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akidyne/pseuds/akidyne
Summary: “You know… there is one thing I’d like to ask of you Kanon-san.”“E-Eh..? Anything for you, Misaki-chan!” Kanon chirps, pulling back only far enough to look at her.Misaki pulls away completely, leaving a confused Kanon in her wake. She pauses a moment, face going beet red, before she sinks to one knee and offers her hand to Kanon. “Um… i-it would be an honour if I could have a dance, Kanon-san.”





	valse pour deux

**Author's Note:**

> happy kanon day!!!  
> i was listening to solar waltz by cosmo sheldrake on repeat as i wrote... this song is so nice.
> 
> enjoy!!

A long gust of warm spring breeze blows past Kanon, ruffling her hair as if to say hello. Could it be that it too wants to wish her a happy birthday…? She can’t help but smile to herself at the thought. Today has been such a good day, with all of her friends going out of their way to celebrate with her. Even the sun had come to celebrate, breaking through the clouds that had hid it for the last couple of days. Truly, it would be a hard task to make her even happier than she is now. 

Normally, this is when Kanon would have set her sights homeward, to settle in for the night. She would have, had it not been for Kaoru, who, in her own enthusiastic speech, had told her a “final great surprise awaits” at her at CirCLE. Kaoru had bowed low as Kanon stuttered out a thank you, and strutted off, praising her job as a “loyal messenger.” 

As she gets ever closer to CirCLE, Kanon bites at her smile as butterflies knock carelessly around in her chest. Surely everyone must have exhausted their surprises for her, right? From confetti, to gifts, to treats, there is nothing left for Kanon to imagine anyone surprising her with. And yet… Kaoru had seemed so confident in her declaration, there’s simply no way she could be mistaken.

Kanon takes a deep breath as she rounds the corner to her destination, and immediately it is stolen away from her. The courtyard outside CirCLE, that she’d been to so many times before, looks like something pulled straight out of a fairytale. Along every railing and draped in every tree are delicate strands of fairy lights, casting off a faint yellow glow like dozens of little fireflies. All of the flowers are finally in bloom, decorating the perimeter of the courtyards wooden flooring in pastel pinks, yellows and blues. Most of the tables have been cleared away, leaving only one remaining, set with a fine china teaset that Kanon recognises from one of the many antique cabinets at Kokoro’s house, with a flickering candle and a small cake in centre.

Standing by the fountain in the middle of this real life fairytale is Misaki, standing still as a statue in the same hoodie and shorts that she had been wearing earlier, proving that no, Kanon had not been spirited away to some mysterious fairytale dimension. This is still, very much, real life. With a sheepish expression, Misaki waves at her as she steps onto the wood flooring.

“M-Misaki-chan…?” Kanon stammers, feeling her cheeks flooding with heat as those same butterflies make her feel as though she is about to burst. 

“Ah… Kanon-san,” Misaki clears her throat, a blush of her own rising to light up her cheeks. “Do you like it…?”

“H-huh…? I-Is this all r-really for me…?”

“Yeah… I’m sorry I couldn’t take you anywhere with cherry blossoms to look at, but-”

Misaki’s sentence ends with an sharp, abrupt intake of air as Kanon throws her arms around her, having crossed the distance between them in a heartbeat’s time. Her cheeks burn as Kanon buries her nose in the crook of her neck, and she has to struggle to keep her hands steady as she wraps them around her waist. She’ll never get used to this, having Kanon in her arms. But luckily for her, that means she’ll never tire of it.

Kanon pulls back, holding Misaki tightly by the shoulders. Her whole face is red, and her lips quiver with something she can’t quite get out for the tears falling from her eyes. 

Misaki makes a panicked noise, bringing a hand up to Kanon’s face. “K-Kanon-san…? Are you okay…?” Misaki shakes her head, and drops her gaze to one side. “I knew this would be too much.”

“No…!” Kanon squeaks, tightening her grip on Misaki’s shoulders. “It’s perfect! Misaki-chan… thank you so much!”

“Oh…” Misaki replies dumbly, the corners of her mouth twitching up into a small, flustered smile. “You’re welcome… I’m glad you like it, Kanon-san." 

Kanon hugs her again, twisting in her arms to give her a kiss on the cheek.

“You know… there is one thing I’d like to ask of you Kanon-san.”

“E-Eh..? Anything for you, Misaki-chan!” Kanon chirps, pulling back only far enough to look at her.

Misaki pulls away completely, leaving a confused Kanon in her wake. She pauses a moment, face going beet red, before she sinks to one knee and offers her hand to Kanon. “Um… i-it would be an honour if I could have a dance, Kanon-san.” 

Kanon stares down at her with big, wide eyes, before she cannot help but devolve into a fit of giggles, certain that Kaoru must have been the one to suggest this part to her. “Oh, Misaki-chan,” she forces out, grabbing her hand and taking a deep breath to finally quell her laughter. “I would love to.”

Misaki chews at her lip, expressly embarrassed, but rises from the ground to take Kanon’s other hand nonetheless.

“W-Wait… Misaki-chan, I thought you couldn’t dance…?” Kanon remembers, staring at Misaki expectantly.

“Oh… um, I still can’t,” Misaki admits, but smiles regardless. “I would love for you to show me how, though…”

Kanon beams at her, “of course, Misaki-chan!”

Misaki pulls out her phone, and fiddles with it before the sounds of an orchestra begin to flow from its speakers. She places it down on the table, before returning to Kanon and taking her hand. Kanon moves her hand up to her shoulder, before tucking her own under her arm, and laying it flat on her back. With her other hand, she clasps Misaki’s, holds it out.

She leans in close to Misaki’s red face, and murmurs, “now just follow my lead, okay, Misaki-san?”  She is answered with a gulp and a nod, before she begins to move.

Kanon begins to lead the two of them in clumsy triple time, never taking her eyes off of her partner, not even when Misaki steps on her feet and sputters out a panicked apology. She looks so beautiful like this, cheeks red and brows furrowed in determination, with the view of the sun kissing the horizon behind her. Her hair fans out as Kanon spins them, and her eyes gleam in the burning sunset. Yes… she looks absolutely breathtaking.

The longer the song plays, the cleaner their steps get, until the two of them are perfectly in sync. Kanon leads the two of them in delicate, loose circles around the courtyard, and breaks into a huge grin when Misaki finally takes her eyes off of their feet, and looks up at her. They twirl to the beat, unable to take their eyes off of each other, warm smiles painted on their lips.

As the song hums to a close, and the two come to a stop, Kanon is the first to speak.

“Misaki-chan!” she blurts out, cheeks pink. “Thank you so much!”

“H-Huh…? Kanon-san… you’re the one who taught _me_ how to dance…!”

“I meant… thank you for _everything_ , silly!” Kanon chides, reaching out to jab her in the cheek with her index finger.

“Oh, right…” Misaki huffs out a breath, and drops her gaze, before murmuring, “The others helped out a lot too…”

“I’m sure they did… but it was your idea, wasn’t it, Misaki-chan? I can tell.”

“Y-Yes…” Misaki agrees softly, raising her gaze back to Kanon’s face and giving her a warm smile. “It was.”

Kanon grins at her and moves her mouth soundlessly, looking for words to say, before finally closing it with a determined look on her faces. She tilts her head up every so slightly as she takes both sides of Misaki’s face is her hands, and presses her lips to to hers. As she closes her eyes, she feels Misaki smile against her, before raising her hand to the soft line of Kanon jaw and kissing her back.

Kanon pulls away first, beaming. “I love you, Okusawa Misaki!” she chirps, squeezing Misaki’s cheeks.

“E-Eh…?” Misaki huffs out an unsteady breath of air as she makes eye contact with the ground, cheeks the color of tomatoes. “G-Give me some warning before you say such things… it’s embarrassing.” She scratches the back of her neck as pulls her gaze back up to Kanon, still smiling, maybe even bigger than before. “... I love you too, Kanon-san.”

Kanon lets out a loud, excited sound and pulls Misaki back into another hug, holding her as tightly as she can manage.

“K-Kanon-san…” Misaki murmurs, before sighing and hugging her back. She waits for any sign that Kanon is going to let her go again, and when that never comes, she chuckles to herself. “Kanon-san… we should eat your cake while it’s still light out.”

“O-Oh…!” Kanon squeaks, pulling away with a red face. “Y-You’re right, M-Misaki-chan… I’d… completely forgotten about the cake…”

Misaki shakes her head, but cannot fight the smile that pulls at her lips. Yes… she’ll never get tired of this.

**Author's Note:**

> HHHHHHHHHH i usually write angst i feel so ALIVE  
> i love misakanon a lot... and i had to write something for kanons birthday... so now there's this!!
> 
> you can find me at @berkult on twitter, and @akidyne on tumblr...!   
> https://akidyne.tumblr.com/post/173791860355/valse-pour-deux
> 
> ♥ thank you so much for reading ♥


End file.
